


【赫海/骨科】曼陀罗 20-41

by yuxiiii



Series: 曼陀罗（赫海） [6]
Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:00:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24115396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuxiiii/pseuds/yuxiiii
Series: 曼陀罗（赫海） [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1678270
Kudos: 3





	【赫海/骨科】曼陀罗 20-41

二十

“吃醋了？”李赫宰笑着刮了下李东海的鼻子，“让你藏不住秘密。”

“哪有，我的秘密还不全告诉你了。”李东海的嘴唇嘟了起来，让李赫宰禁不住开始想象些奇怪的画面。

下课铃在金希澈和朴正洙你一嘴我一嘴的唇枪舌战中响起，李赫宰的心也软了下去，对前面几个朋友说道：“算了，今天就你们去吧。我突然想起来我爸今天回家，我和东海得快点赶回去。”

他面上没有任何的愧疚感，牵着李东海的手走出了教室。金希澈也闷闷不乐地跟在他们后面出了班，等到曺圭贤和金钟云叫他时才转过头。

“朴老师让我去他办公室，”他无所谓地说着，把有点长了的刘海别到了耳朵后面，“你们先走吧，明儿见。”

外面飘着鹅毛大雪，地上仿佛铺了一层厚厚的白色兽毛毯子，在路灯的照耀下亮晶晶的，好像撒了一地的碎钻。

李赫宰和李东海慢慢往家的方向走去，气氛浪漫而又伤感。人行道上没几个人，李东海低着头犹豫了会儿，还是开了口。

“赫宰，我之前没和你说，”他眼神有些空洞，仿佛对这个世界再没什么留恋了，“那天我妈回家以后叫我去她卧室的事儿。”

白色的雾气随着他嘴唇的闭合浮现出来，李赫宰没说话，安静而本分地做好倾听者的角色。

“她说爸爸想把家里的公司给你，因为他觉得他对不起你和你妈妈……我妈让我和你保持距离，以后要防着你，我和她……说了几句不那么好听的话，所以她才打了我。”

也许是天冷的关系，李东海的声音有些颤抖。他没什么安全感，紧紧地握住了李赫宰的手，继续道：“从小到大她都没有打过我，甚至都没管过我。这还是她第一次……第一次真正地对我发火。”

李赫宰没有过相同的经历，多少有些感知不到李东海的悲伤，只能揽住他的肩膀，安慰地拍了他几下。

“我发现我身边的人，好像多多少少都是因为有所求才接近我的，”李东海低头抹去了泪水，一双手冻得通红，“赫宰……我身边唯一一个真心的人，就只有你了啊。”

“你还有朋友们呢，别担心。”

李赫宰有些心虚，他不想让李东海陷进被背叛的沼泽里，可又不想这么快告诉他一切真相。

“他们和我玩，不也是因为我们的父母都是同一阶级的人吗，”两个人刚好走到一个路灯下，李东海停了下来，满怀希望和歉意地望向李赫宰，“我们的关系应该是像仇人那样水火不容的吧……我不知道他们大人之间发生的那些事儿，但我真的觉得对不起你。可你不仅没有怪我……还对我这么好……”

真心被李东海揉碎了送给李赫宰，他确实有野心，也确实没想过原本单纯的复仇会在不知不觉中变成另一场剪不断理还乱的纠缠。

“你不会离开我的，对吗？”李东海熊抱住了李赫宰，在他的衣领上蹭掉了泪水。

同一个问题李赫宰已经听过太多遍了，从最初漫不经心的敷衍到现在心里那种无法形容的酸楚，就连他自己都开始看不清，自己想要的到底是什么。

冰凉的手捧住了李东海暖暖的脸颊，李赫宰眼里装着无法用言语形容的深情。

嘴唇上落了几片雪花，在他们碰到彼此的瞬间化得无影无踪。身边的雪地上，昏黄的路灯打出两个拥吻在一起的少年的影子，是冬天里最美的一幅画。

二十一

李东海最近变得神神叨叨的，也不知道每天晚上都在查些啥，看李赫宰的眼神都开始有点不对劲了。

李赫宰大概猜到了他是偷偷查了些什么，但还是没有点破。一是现在还不是时候做那些事，二是李东海那天的坦白打动了他的心。

“兄弟们，我明天生日！”金希澈这天连蹦带跳地走过来，搂着身边的曺圭贤，眼神盯着的却是其他三个人，“我爸妈都出差去了，咱们ktv走起？”

这几个月来不停歇的学习确实让他们精疲力尽，听到这个消息后都开心得不行，一个个的都点头说好，恨不能今天就赶紧把高考考了。

“我们给他准备什么礼物啊？”

雪已经化得差不多了，天气也明显暖和了不少。李赫宰和李东海都换下了羽绒服，外面只穿着件黑色的棒球外套。他们手牵着手在街上走着，偶尔有几只小松鼠从前面蹦跳着跑过。

“咱俩送一个就行了，”李赫宰无所谓地说着，“我随便，你想买啥就买啥。”

最近的几个晚上李赫宰总是睡不好，像是有人在他耳朵旁边唠叨着未来的事儿，又像是一个天使和一个恶魔不停地教导着他，闭上眼睛就是妈妈去世前的嘱托和李东海的那番话，扰得他根本无法入眠。

金希澈的生日很快就到了，五个人风风火火地出了校门，坐上了一辆加长版宾利。

礼物盒子被堆在旁边的座椅上，金希澈一上车就脱掉了校服，露出里面的破洞牛仔裤和纯黑的短袖。

“你也真是胆子大，”金钟云一边说一边从冰桶里拎出来一瓶香槟，对着曺圭贤的方向拔掉了橡木塞，“也不怕我告诉你爸妈啊。”

泡沫喷了曺圭贤满头满脸，他捡起地上的木头塞子朝金钟云扔过去，场面顿时混乱成一片，一整瓶香槟就这样被洒了个干净，连旁观的李赫宰和李东海都没能逃过被淋湿的命运。

金希澈不敢去离家太近的KTV，这次特地定了市中心的一家，五个人已经沾了一身酒味，外表是和放学时俨然不同的形象。

“又要喝酒吗？”李东海和李赫宰往后落了几步，两个人小声咬着耳朵，“嗯？”

“你知道咱们现在该干啥吗？”李赫宰趁周围没人，快速地吻了下李东海的额头。

“嗯？”

“祈祷今天晚上家里没人。”

两个人同时笑了起来，前面的寿星不乐意了，走过来拉着他俩的胳膊进了灯红酒绿的KTV里。

一个穿着西装的服务生朝他们走来，毕恭毕敬地鞠了个躬，引领着几个人往楼上走去。

路过的包厢里传来一阵接一阵的鬼哭狼嚎，李东海刚皱上眉头，就被人盖住了两只耳朵。他放心地回头看了眼，正好看到了李赫宰的笑容。

他们的包厢在最顶层，门口写着VIP几个字。包厢很大，桌子上已经摆满了零食酒水。服务生帮忙调试了下机器，出去时带上了包厢门。

“嗨起来！”金希澈开了瓶啤酒，高高地举在空中，“为我们最近的艰苦学习干杯！”

五个人各拿了瓶啤酒，李赫宰知道李东海酒量不好，特地给他选了瓶度数最低的，见他只抿了一小口才放下心来。

“希澈，恭喜你成年了啊，”李赫宰走到点歌机前，点了首最通俗的生日快乐，笑着说，“来，第一首必须你唱！”

男孩们唱了会儿就觉得无聊了，闹闹哄哄地要玩游戏。

“真心话大冒险吧，”曺圭贤脸上带着坏笑，“说不出来的就罚酒。”

二十二

“好啊，”金希澈邪笑着回道，“从谁开始？”

金钟云拍了拍他的肩膀，“当然是寿星了啊。”

“选吧，”曺圭贤装模作样地伸出两只手，“真心话，还是大冒险呢？”

“行，那哥给大家开个好头，真心话！”

剩下的四个人互相对视了一番，决定让曺圭贤来提问。他不知道是想到了什么，把手里的酒瓶放到了金希澈面前。

“哥，你现在在谈恋爱吗？”

“我……”金希澈明显是想到了什么，他叹了口气，一副欲言又止的样子，“在谈。”

“我靠？”

“和谁？”

他们七嘴八舌地问着，被金希澈强制压下了声音，“嘘嘘嘘，好了好了，该我了。”

曺圭贤和金钟云是没什么好怕的，或者说是压根没什么不能说的。金希澈自然清楚这一点，绕过他俩指向了沉默寡言的李东海。

“东海，你来吧。”

李东海已经开始犯困了，整个人懒懒地靠在李赫宰肩膀上，闻言勉强撑开了眼皮，“真心话吧，太困了，不想玩大冒险。”

金希澈瞬间开心得不行，要知道关于李东海的事儿他们可是一点儿头绪都没有，赶紧抓住这次机会问：“你有喜欢的人吗？”

“有啊。”

李东海回答得面不改色心不跳，李赫宰低下头弯了弯嘴角，小声夸他：“好样的。”

接下来几轮到了曺圭贤和金钟云，他们都选了大冒险，无非就是在SNS上发些奇怪的帖子，或者给谁发条整蛊短信而已。

转了一圈来到了李赫宰，提问者是金钟云，他好像早都准备好了问题，直接就说出了口：“来来来，赫宰，如实回答！你是不是在和谁搞着地下恋？”

“嗯啊，”李赫宰蹭了蹭李东海的头顶，“就这呀，吓我一跳呢。”

游戏都是越玩越嗨，问题也变得越来越隐私和刁钻。桌上已经堆满了空啤酒瓶，零食也被吃得差不太多了。

眼看着快到凌晨一点了，李赫宰想着快点结束游戏回家，便建议大家再来最后一轮就散伙。

“好，从希澈开始，”这次是金钟云提问，他对自己的弟弟是一点儿也不客气，“你对象，姓什么？”

金希澈的笑容僵在了脸上，最后一瓶啤酒就在手跟前了，他把长发撸到了脑后，半句话也讲不出口。

“我喝吧。”

最后他还是抬头喝完了一整瓶啤酒，把瓶子放到桌子上后就瘫进了沙发里，重重地出了几口气。

金钟云有些意外，这些人里放得最开的就是金希澈，他还真的没想到他会认罚。

气氛变得很是僵硬，游戏也再没有玩下去的必要了。曺圭贤估计是喝得有点多了，压根没反应过来，见大家都不说话了，反而不满意起来。

“哎哎哎，怎么都走了，”他拉住了李东海的胳膊，“东海，你再来选一个。”

“大冒险。”

李东海正好不想回家，他立刻点头说好，仿佛曺圭贤是他的救命恩人一般。

“你，亲一口赫宰呗！”

金希澈和金钟云都笑了起来，站在原地看着后面俩人的好戏。

啵。

李东海在李赫宰的脸颊上轻轻碰了下，少年的眼睛里装着最单纯最干净的情感，如同一汪池水，所有无法言说的都融在其中。

“好了，”李赫宰知道李东海酒量不怎么好，但没想到他前后差别能这么大，“走吧，回家了。”

好在大家都喝了不少，没有一个清醒的，这个小插曲很快就被忘到了脑后，没人再提起了。

几个人笑闹着往楼下走去，却在KTV门口碰见了一个最意想不到也最不可能出现在这里的人，他们的班主任，朴正洙。

二十三

“我喝大了？”曺圭贤狠狠地眨了几下眼睛，走到跟前去碰了碰朴正洙的手臂，“呀，真人啊？”  
金希澈在众人诧异的眼光下走到了朴正洙身边，黑着脸问他：“你的车呢？”

“我走路来的，”朴正洙笑着和其他四个学生招了招手，见他们都被自己吓得不轻，赶紧解释道，“放心，我不是来查你们的。我来接希澈回家。”

说完后他就拉着金希澈离开了，留剩下的四个人石化在原地。

“你不开车怎么送我回家？”金希澈不情愿地拉上了他的手，“走回去啊？”

“去我那住一晚上就行了，”朴正洙握紧了少年的手，牵着他往前面走去，“我和你爸妈说好了。”

金希澈低下头笑了起来：“那你给我的十八岁礼物是什么啊？”

“到家再和你说。”

KTV门口，曺圭贤和金钟云搭了辆出租车一块儿离开了，李赫宰和李东海则决定往回走一段路，醒醒酒再打车。

天上挂着一轮满月，李东海抬头望着远处亮亮的那一个光点，自言自语道：“月亮又圆了啊。”

“嗯。”李赫宰点了点头，和他一起走进了窄小的巷子里。

李东海对他的反应不是很满意，“嗯什么啊？那下次满月的时候，你说，我们还会在一块儿吗？”

“会的，当然会的。”李赫宰伸手把他揽进了怀里，这才发现他长高了不少，胳膊只能虚虚地搭在他的肩膀上。

小巷子里面的灯很昏暗，巷口处可以隐隐约约看到两个拥吻在一起的人，他们俩没怎么在意，就是小声地八卦了几句。

越走到跟前却越不对劲儿起来。

其中一个人留着半长的黄发，被另一个稍微高一点的紧紧地搂着，难舍难分。

“嘘，”李东海拉着李赫宰躲进了一边的阴影里，凑在他耳边说，“那不是希澈和朴老师吗？”

李赫宰眯着眼睛仔细地看了会儿，确定以后不可置信地张大了嘴。

“你看，”他拍了拍一脸紧张的李东海，“总有人比咱们更疯狂的。”

直到金希澈和朴正洙离开后他们才钻出来，走到路口打了辆车，赶在天亮之前回到了家里。

别墅里黑黢黢的一片，哈士奇欢快地跳到了他们身边，站起来疯狂地舔着他们的脸，看来家里是没人。

自从目睹了班里另一对情侣后，李东海的心开始越吊越高。他一方面安慰自己李赫宰肯定是太喜欢他了，所以才迟迟不肯有下一步动作；一面又不相信他能忍这么久。

在自我纠结了一段时间后，李东海想出了一个聪明绝顶的招数。

又一个春天来到，男孩儿们在操场上挥洒着汗水，李赫宰和李东海自然也不例外，每天课间都要跑去操场上打一会儿篮球。

“哥，”放学的时候他们还是粘在一起，“今晚去我那屋学习呗？”

“为啥？”李赫宰有些莫名其妙，鼻间还能闻到一股股属于青春的汗水味。

“我睡我的床习惯多了，你来了以后都一直迁就着你了。”李东海不满地抱怨着，窃喜自己的计划成功了一半。

大人们不在家已经是常事了，他们俩早都习惯了只有彼此的晚饭时间。倒也好，不用硬装出一副阖家欢乐的样子，反而能更放松些。

晚上吃完饭后李赫宰就钻进了李东海的卧室里，这是他第一次在李东海这儿写作业，说起来还有些奇异的感觉。

一进门他就看到了那件挂在床中间的，套着防尘套的西服外套。

二十四

李赫宰此时此刻的心情是难以言说的，但他没想到，后面还有比这刺激几百倍以上的。

洗手间里传来水流的声音，李赫宰没太放在心上，不怎么见外地坐在李东海的床上，四处打量着。

书桌上放着一个相框，里面是一张可爱的自拍照。照片里面的李赫宰一手举着手机一手握着甜筒，开心地揽着李东海的肩膀。

李赫宰没忍住伸手拿了起来，从镜面的反光里看到了自己慢慢勾起来的嘴角。

“赫宰？你在看什么啊？”

站在书桌前的人估计是想要藏住手里的东西，没想到李东海突然扑了上来，握住了他的手腕，看到那张照片后笑出了声。

“原来是这个啊，”他的头发还在往下滴水，弄湿了李赫宰的睡衣领子，“我还以为你发现我的小秘密了呢。”

“你还有秘密啊？”李赫宰转过身，手握上了李东海的腰才察觉到不对。

他咽了口口水，视线顺着李东海白净的脸颊往下移，看到他的下身只围着条白色的浴巾时瞪大了眼睛，赶紧往后退了一步。

“不是，你咋......”

李东海无辜地望着他，“我咋了？”

少年的身体正在往成年人的方向发展，流畅的肌肉线条让李赫宰看傻了眼，但胳膊和腿多少还是有些过于纤细。

李东海坐到了床上，把手里的毛巾递给了李赫宰，他脸上虽然没有变色，两只耳朵却变得红通通的，“帮我擦擦头发呗？”

李赫宰在心里逼着自己冷静下去，心脏击打的他的胸膛都有些痛。他好像不是要给谁擦头发，而是即将要上刑场了，焦虑得两只手都开始颤抖。

“我，我没给别人擦过，”他绕到了李东海的后面，抓着毛巾轻轻揉搓着下面水淋淋的软毛，“疼了给我说。”

李东海享受得闭上了眼睛，听了他的话笑出了声：“我也没让别人给我擦过。”

好在李赫宰穿的是睡裤，哪怕裤裆处有些凸起也不算太显眼。他皱着眉擦干了李东海头上的水珠，好像肩上的担子都没了，摊在床上出了口气。

不料李东海压根没有要去换衣服的觉悟，他赤裸裸地躺在李赫宰摊开的胳膊上，眨眼时还能看到睫毛上若有若无的水滴。

“哥，我们今天不写作业了吧。”他小心翼翼地往前凑了点，见李赫宰没有反抗，罪恶的手伸向了他的睡衣纽扣。

李赫宰整个身体都是僵硬的，他一动不动地躺在那儿，只有喉结上下滑动了几下。

“哥？”李赫宰脸颊上蹭到了一个软软的东西，他闭紧了眼睛，感受着吹到脖子上的一股股热气，几乎快要无法抑制住自己的欲望，“你倒是说句话呀。”

纽扣已经被解开两颗了，李东海明显是比李赫宰更紧张的，他手颤得快要抓不住小小的扣子，磨蹭了好久才解了不过一半。

作乱的手突然被狠狠握住，李赫宰猛然坐了起来，如梦初醒般往门口跑去。

“你去哪儿？”

李东海坐在床上无辜地喊道，回应他的却只有重重的关门声。

李赫宰一路狂奔回了自己的卧室，上好锁了之后才终于感到解脱，靠在门上大口大口的喘气。

如果说上次对李东海有反应还只是个意外，那这次不就是……不就是板上钉钉了吗。

脑子里全是李东海诱人的模样，李赫宰喘着粗气释放了出来，面无表情地看着地上的书包，眼泪无声地流了下来。

妈妈，我好像不能给您报仇了……

二十五

自打那天李东海计划失败后，李赫宰就一直刻意地和他保持着一段距离。在外人看来他们的关系从没有改变过，他们俩还是每天都粘在一起，一起吃饭，一起学习，一起做很多事情。

但李东海心里很清楚，李赫宰是在故意疏远他。每个晚上，当李东海抱着作业去找李赫宰的时候，他都会直接拒绝，甚至防贼似的锁上了房门。就算放学后还是他们俩自己回家，李赫宰的话却明显的少了。大多数时间都是李东海一个人兴冲冲地说一大串，而身边的人只是敷衍地嗯嗯啊啊几句。

李赫宰则是从未有过的煎熬。这个世界上没有什么事情是比爱上自己的弟弟更糟糕的了，然而现实永远都比想象中残忍，他爱上的是害死自己母亲的，仇人的孩子。

起初只是觉得李东海天真又好骗，是个很好下手的对象；可相处着相处着，那颗冰冻的心脏被纯情的少年打动，化成了一滩春水。

每当走在李东海身边时，李赫宰都会有一种说不出来的愧疚感。他觉得自己对不起来自弟弟的深厚的爱，可又下意识觉着自己也没有错，没有必要被上一辈的爱恨情仇所捆绑。

李东海对这一切都是不知情的，他以为是自己那天做得太过，吓到哥哥了，满心只想着和他说一句对不起。

咚，咚，咚。

一阵有规律的敲门声将李赫宰从数学练习册里拉了出来，他叹了口气，提高声音问：“怎么了？”

“吃饭了，”门外面，李东海颓废地半靠在门上，泪水盈满了眼眶，“哥，家里没人。我们谈谈，行吗？”

意外的，房门被猛地拉开来。李东海没反应过来，差点摔倒在地上，还好李赫宰眼疾手快地接住了他。

“嗯，谈谈吧。”

家里的阿姨们早都做好了菜，桌子上摆着六个人都足够吃的菜肴。

李东海和李赫宰分别坐在餐桌的两头，谁都没有动筷子。

“如果我那么做让你不舒服的话，”李东海小声说着，“我以后不那样就是了。我只是太……”

“东海，这件事和你没什么太大的关系。”

李赫宰终于鼓足勇气开了口，在那一刻，他是真的很想把心里藏着的秘密和计谋全部说出来，他想要让李东海看到自己那颗一丝不挂的真心。

但他还是迟疑了。先不说家里的佣人会不会在背后捣闲话，单单面对李东海的话……李赫宰还是不够信任他。

所以李赫宰只是端着玻璃杯喝了几口冰水，说出了自己的建议：“也快高考了，我们不如，给彼此一段时间吧？你知道的，我们这样的关系……”

李东海已经猜到了他接下来的话，默不作声地用筷子翻着面前的那盘菜。

“我觉得，我们都再想想吧，好吗？”

“你说的，”或许是最近哭太多了，李东海的眼泪都流尽了，他面无表情地问，“高考之后，给我一个答案，对吗？”

“嗯。”堵在嗓子眼的巨石不但没有离开，反而重重地掉进了李赫宰的胸膛里，压得他喘不上气来。

椅子腿在大理石地板上呲出恼人的噪音，李赫宰面前的白饭一粒都没少。他转身上了楼，第一次忽略了跑到身边撒娇的哈士奇。

桌上的饭菜全部被打翻在了地上，菜汤和汁液流得到处都是，地上全部是碎裂开来的瓷片。

李东海从小到大都没有发过火。他不知道自己这是怎么了，看着被划破的正在淌血的手指出神。

二十六

金希澈是第一个发现李赫宰和李东海关系有变化的人。也许是因为高考将近，别人都没心思去观察这些细微的事物，也只剩下他这个大学霸，闲来无事观察他人生活。

下周就是高考周，老师们基本都不再讲课，每天发下一叠加一叠的卷子，坐在讲台前面一边扇风一边盯着大家刷题。

下课铃响起的时候，高三的走廊里是无法形容的安静。没有一个人在外面溜达乱跑，只有走到班门前才能听见里面一阵阵笔尖在纸上划动的沙沙声。

教室里的气氛实在太好，何况讲台上坐着的老师是朴正洙。金希澈不想在他眼皮底下惹事儿，写了张纸条扔到了后面李赫宰的桌子上。

“操场聊会天？”

高三某个班级里前后走出来两个人，他们没和彼此说话，一直出了后门才开口。

“有什么事吗？”李赫宰笑着问，胳膊搭上了金希澈的肩膀。

金希澈知道他是个聪明人，没多想就直接问道：“你和东海，怎么了？”

“什么怎么了？”李赫宰一脸不懂的样子，“挺好的啊。”

“和我就别装了呗，那天我和朴老师在巷口……咳咳，看到你俩了。”

李赫宰低着头叹了口气，开玩笑地质问他：“我还没问你俩咋回事呢，倒是你，恶人先来告状了？”

最后两个人的谈话也没能谈出什么来，他们谁也不愿意说真话，你一嘴我一嘴地就这么把事情岔开了。

李赫宰的十八岁生日时，李东海以作业没写完为借口没去。而李东海的十八岁生日，李赫宰以牙还牙，说是要和朋友出门，也不在场。

李夫人是面上担心得不行，心却放下了不少。她那么努力挤进这个家里，不就是为了让李东海可以有个前程似锦的未来。这一切当然不能败在一个根本不属于这个家的孩子身上。

李东海很早之前就猜到了李赫宰不会来，他想借酒消愁，可明天就是高考的日子了，他就算再难受也没法直接发泄出来，只能全部憋在肚子里，等着这些全部结束后再和李赫宰算账。

高考结束后，学校组织本届高三学生一起去济州岛毕业旅行，李赫宰和李东海不约而同地报了名。

在家休整的几天两个人的关系渐渐有些缓和，李赫宰开始试着重新和李东海聊天，但好像他们之间，怎么也回不到曾经那么亲密的程度了。

飞机上，李东海和李赫宰并排坐在一起。他不小心睡着了，歪着脑袋靠在了李赫宰的肩膀上，小声地打着呼噜。

李赫宰的心里五味杂陈，但他已经做下了这个不容许他反悔的决定。

到了宾馆以后，李东海嘴上说着想要和金希澈他们住，身体却很诚实地往李赫宰身边靠。

“诶呀，好像只剩下最后一间房了呢，”朴正洙脸上带着职业假笑，不知道是不是金希澈和他说了什么，李赫宰总觉得他看他们的眼神不太对劲，“赫宰，东海，就你们俩还没选室友呢。”

“你觉得呢？”李东海不敢靠李赫宰太近，他转头看着身边人的侧脸，有些艰涩地问道。

若是之前，他们哪里需要这么多的拘谨。

没想到李赫宰点了点头，拉着他的手进了屋子。

卧室里面是一个大双人床，李东海拿着箱子站在一边踌躇了好久，磨磨唧唧地问道：“要不然，我睡地上？我也无所谓的……”

“东海，”李赫宰坦坦荡荡地坐在床上，把一脸正经的李东海拉到了自己的腿上，两个人面对着面，都没忍住笑出了声，“我们谈一谈吧。”

二十七

“你想好了吗？”李东海心里还是有些生气，不过伸手不打笑脸人，他也不好意思再和李赫宰甩脸子，只好又问了一遍，“嗯？”

李赫宰沉默了几秒，坚定地点了点头，“有些事情我现在还不能告诉你，但，你愿意相信我吗？”

“反正我的秘密你都知道了，”这个坐姿让李东海有些不安，他歪着身子蹭到了一边，扭过头不去看李赫宰，“你要背叛我，我也拦不住。”

李赫宰从身后抱住了他，鼻子在他的脖颈间嗅了好半天，没忍住张嘴嘬出了一个草莓。

“嘶……”李东海小声抱怨了几句，但还是没有躲开，任凭李赫宰宰在自己的脖子上蹭来蹭去。

蹭着蹭着气氛就开始往另一个方向发展，李东海整个人都被压在了床上，两个人都大口大口地喘着气，隔着一层衬衫都可以看到不断起伏的胸膛。

“干吗？我想……”

李赫宰在他耳边问道，明明是在询问，手却已经不请自来地开始解李东海的裤子了。

他们一路从床上拥吻到了洗手间里，好在前面的洗手台上有保险套。淋浴头里冲出几道冰凉刺骨的水，本该是浇灭他们体内的燥热的，现在却让两个人比之前更加兴奋。

这不是他们第一次赤裸地面对彼此了，但李东海还是没来由的红了脸，两只手缓缓搭上了李赫宰的肩膀。

一根手指在那个从未被触碰过的私密处试探着，李东海抱紧了身前的人，胳膊和腿都在不停地打着颤。

“别怕，”李赫宰不怎么熟练地戳进去了一根手指，感受着里面紧致的甬道，“一会儿就不痛了。”

等到第三根手指时李东海就有些受不了了，生理眼泪和花洒里面的水混合在一起，打湿了李赫宰的肩膀。

“有点痛……”

他小声抱怨了一句，李赫宰果然放慢了速度，模仿着性器的样子抽插了十几下后才离开，给自己前面蓄势待发的阴茎套上了保险套。

“我要进去了，”耳朵里面被吹进了一股股热气，李东海张嘴咬住了李赫宰的锁骨，“乖，痛了就挠我咬我，别伤到了自己。”

带着润滑液的保险套帮助了不少，李赫宰一鼓作气塞进去了一半，听见肩膀上的人痛苦的呻吟后赶忙停了下来，一下下吻着他的侧脸。

李东海整张脸都是惨白色的，他缓了不知道多久才感觉好些，有些抱歉地松开了嘴里面的锁骨，看到上面都渗出了些血液。

“你进来吧……”他用舌尖舔舐了几下那个带血的牙印，“没那么痛了。”

李赫宰确实是心疼他的，但自己也已经忍耐到了极限，干脆一不做二不休，将整根性器捅到了底。

处男总是射得很快，但两个人都尝到了甜头，李赫宰也渐渐找准了李东海的敏感点，他们滴着水从浴室滚到了大床上，又从床上重新滚回了洗手间里，地上到处都散落着用过的安全套。

第二天一早门铃就被摁响了，金希澈在门口叽叽喳喳地叫唤着：“你俩，快点起来了！该集合了！”

房间里面静悄悄得一片，窗帘把外面的光亮遮得严严实实，床上的人早就把时间概念抛在了脑后，不耐烦地回道：“你们先吃早饭吧，我们不吃了。晚点儿再出来。”

金希澈后面絮絮叨叨了一大串才离开，李东海还是被吵醒了，睁眼的时候发现李赫宰都已经穿好了衣服，正在收拾着地上的一片狼籍。

二十八

李赫宰和李东海走出来的时候，大巴车都已经停在酒店门口了。其他班级都先离开了，只剩下他们班还在那儿巴巴地等着。

“总算把你俩盼出来了，”朴正洙站在车门前面朝他俩招了招手，快点上来吧，今天去海滩。”

这天天气还不错，车上的人都穿得很凉爽，不是短袖就是短裤，只有李赫宰和李东海两个人，穿了两件长袖的高领衬衫。

去海滩的路上李东海就没醒来过，他靠着李赫宰的肩膀睡得正香，完全没注意到身边的人照了好几张他的睡颜，甚至还过分地设成了手机壁纸。

“你俩咋回事，热不热啊？”

一下车金钟云就凑到了他俩跟前，手搭上李东海肩膀的时候听见他闷哼了一声，“东海？你没事吧？”

“他没事，”李赫宰霸道地把李东海拉到了自己的怀里，“昨晚没睡好，认床。”

金钟云秒懂了他的意思，撇着嘴角去后面找曺圭贤了。

海滩上的游客不算少，学校租下来了一块儿不小的地方，连着一排接一排的太阳伞。

“大家都自由活动吧，”朴正洙看学生们都聚在一起，有点儿放不开，干脆大发慈悲地给他们解开了无形的牵引绳，“晚上八点我们开始篝火晚会，十点整回酒店，到时候还是在这儿集合。午饭什么的你们就自行解决去吧。”

此话一出，人群如脱缰的野马一般，奔向了四面八方。有的穿着泳衣往海跟前冲去，还有些走到一边的遮阳伞下面，舒舒服服地躺在沙发上。

“我们去那边吧？”李东海总想着避开所有人，随手指了指最远的一处礁石滩，“听说那里可以抓到小螃蟹。”

“走吧。”

两个人手拉着手慢慢往前走去，海浪一下下打到他们的脚背上，又调皮地往后退去。

李赫宰回头看了看人群，发现他们已经走出了一大段距离，随口问着：“东海啊，你大学想报哪所？”

“你报哪所，我就报哪所。”

李东海不假思索地回道。

“那你以后毕业了想干啥？”李赫宰笑了起来，即使心里已经猜到了他的答案，还是忍不住问出口。

“你干啥，”李东海往前面跑去，“我就干啥！”

他们一前一后地往黑色的礁石那里跑去，远方天蓝色的地平线和深蓝色的大海汇聚成一体。没有人注意到疯狂奔跑的两个少年，而这也是这么多年以来，李赫宰第一次有种彻底解放的感觉。

压在肩膀上的陈旧往事全都留在了沙滩上的那串脚印里，李赫宰放弃了精心安排好的复仇计划，和那些过去的故事一起，全部留在了这片不知名的海滩上。

礁石上面缠满了绿色的水草和紫菜，看上去又湿又滑。李东海倒是一点儿也不害怕，抓着上面的石头就踩了上去，还不忘催促李赫宰几句。

“小心点，”李赫宰被他吓坏了，赶紧爬上去，一只手虚虚地护在李东海的腰两边，“呀，那！螃蟹！”

李东海以迅雷不及掩耳之势弯下了腰，伸手握住了那只食指大的红色小螃蟹，转身时差点儿滑倒，脸上却还是开心得不行。

“给给给，抓着，”李赫宰小心翼翼地捧住了小螃蟹，打量了一会儿这个神奇的小生物，“我再找找有没有大的，找到了把这只小的放了。”

“为什么？”

李赫宰不太懂他在说什么，握着螃蟹紧跟着李东海往前面走去。

“因为上一辈欠下的债，”李东海没回头，意有所指道，“上一辈的还就好了。它还小，它有它的生活。”

二十九

一个星期的旅游不长也不短，其他人倒是不知道，但李东海和李赫宰确实是玩得很开心，是在他们俩自己的房间里玩得很开心。

回家以后的日子和之前没什么太大的区别，除了两个高考完的人多了些自由以外。李东海那天的话李赫宰没太放在心上，他知道李夫人那个女人不简单，但他不相信她敢告诉自己的亲生儿子关于过去的一切。

正值十八岁的年纪，少年们开过荤后就食髓知味了，在家里没人的时候反而更加放肆起来。

男人还是会不定期的回来，不过李夫人却变成了神龙见首不见尾的那个，还在客厅里供了两尊佛像，每天搞得家里烟熏火燎。

李东海的脖子上带着几块儿红痕，他们没想到这天家里人都在，下楼意识到的时候却已经来不及了，只好硬着头皮走下去，装作若无其事地坐到了桌前。

李夫人看起来憔悴了不少，李赫宰心里有些暗爽，但表面功夫还是要做一做的，他关心地说：“阿姨，您最近是不是太累了？感觉瘦了不少，要注意休息啊。”

李夫人果然愣住没动，她低头整理了几下头发，尽量笑着说：“谢谢赫宰啊，赫宰真是有心了呢。”

男人全程都没说话，直到他的视线突然固定在李东海脖侧的吻痕上，“东海，你脖子上那是什么？”

餐厅里变得鸦雀无声，所有人的目光都集中到了李东海身上，有的是担心有的是疑问。

李赫宰怕他自己说不好会露陷，正打算帮忙时，只见李东海不疾不徐地开了口：“最近有点过敏了，夏天天热吧。”

“热了就把空调打开，”男人指桑骂槐地说，余光不停地往李夫人身上投去，“又不是什么买不起电费的小家庭，天天那么省也不知道是要做什么。”

李夫人猛地站了起来，椅子重心不稳地翻倒在了地上，她气得不行却又不能发作，只好颤声说：“我，我先上楼了。最近胃口不太好。”

“真没礼貌。”男人也放下了筷子，跟在她身后上了楼。

家里的佣人们都屏气凝神地站在一边，李赫宰放松地吹了声口哨，朝她们招了招手，“阿姨们，麻烦了。”

李东海凑到他耳朵旁边，小声说：“刚才真是吓死我了。但是怎么样，我做的还不错吧？”

毕竟家里大人还在，李赫宰现在已经下定决心放弃原先的计划了，他不想让李东海卷入任何风暴中，拉着他回了卧室说话。

“真棒，”他让李东海坐在床上，在他的嘴唇上咬了一下，“看来我的决定，还真是没有做错啊。”

李东海甜甜地笑了起来，他抓着李赫宰让他坐在自己旁边，抱着他的脸亲出了声音。

高考成绩很快就下来了，不出众望，李东海和李赫宰的成绩差不太多，考上他们想去的那所大学绰绰有余。

李赫宰提前在学校附近租了间公寓，开学前就和李东海搬了出去，打算过上两个人的小日子，不用再为家里的那些破事儿发愁。

“哥，你到底什么时候才愿意和我敞开心扉啊？”搬到新房的第一天，和李赫宰共同拥有一个家的概念让李东海兴奋地睡不着觉。他翻来覆去了好一会儿，还是没忍住缠到了李赫宰的背上。

李赫宰也还没睡，他想了想，安慰道：“放心吧，该说的时候都会知道的。”

谁都没有再说话。万千灯火中，也终于有了那么一盏，只为他们点起的灯。

三十

李赫宰和李东海自从有了自己的小窝后就没怎么再回过别墅，而那两个大人也意外地没有来乱搅和他们的生活。

“赫宰，今天希澈他们约我们出去，说是有大事儿要宣布，”李东海低着头回消息，朝着屋子里还在睡懒觉的李赫宰喊道，“你快点儿起来吧，收拾收拾就差不多该去了。”

李赫宰顶着一个鸡窝头从卧室里走出来，眼睛还没完全张开，撒娇似地说：“这才几点啊？他们那不是晚上的事儿吗……不着急不着急。”

大学生活比想象中平静很多，他们每天的日程也不过是上上课做做兼职，没课没工作就在家享受二人世界，和过去那些朋友们的联系淡了不少。

这次金希澈提前了一个星期就在他们几个的聊天群里发布了信息，说他是有件大事要宣布，让众人务必到场。

李家两兄弟恋爱的事儿还是没人知道的，但大家心里都多少有点数儿。李东海是想着和过去彻底一剪刀剪断，但李赫宰觉着以后未来生意上也许还有用人的时候，再说这些发小也不算恶人，偶尔发发信息见见面也没什么。

李东海本来就是个没啥主意的，尤其是在李赫宰面前，他也懒得再想那么多了，直接了当地同意了。

“你说他们这次是要干啥啊？”两人赶在高峰期前出了门，李东海边开车边问道，“还约到那么远的别墅去。”

轿车停在了一栋独栋别墅前，旁边停着辆黄色的跑车，金钟云和曺圭贤也刚好到。

“好久不见啊，”几个人拥抱了一下，金钟云看着李赫宰和李东海打趣道，“怎么回事儿，你俩搭伙过起日子来，还就忘了我们了是吧？”

“哪敢哪敢，”李赫宰笑着摇头说，一行人走到门前去摁门铃，“这不是学业忙吗，再加上也得开始为未来赚钱了，哪有以前那么轻松了啊。”

门铃响了三遍，四个人在那儿有说有笑的，还和过去高中的样子没差。直到门被打开的刹那，所有人都住了嘴。

李赫宰和李东海是一直知道这件事的，所以他俩更多的不是惊讶，而是没想到他们这么快就过了家里人那关。

金钟云和曺圭贤则完全是被蒙在鼓里的状态，他们看着面前的人有些不知所措，乱七八糟的称呼从脑子里跳出来，连最基本的招呼都忘了怎么打。

“都在门口愣着干嘛啊？正洙，你让他们进来啊！”

金希澈的大嗓门从房子里传来，像是点到了众人的穴一般，四个人一股脑地挤进了屋里，叽叽喳喳地问个没完。

朴正洙多少还是有些歉疚，端正地坐在沙发上，回答着他们异想天开的问题。

餐桌上放着一个火锅，金希澈洗了会儿菜就看不下去了，走过来支使朴正洙去干活，自己坐到了沙发上接受“审问”。

“不是，你俩都已经……我咋没听说过这事儿呢？”

金钟云好歹也是他的亲戚，这会儿怎么想也觉得自己该是最先知道的那个人。

金希澈摆了摆手，“我爸妈可能觉得这事儿丢人吧，不过久而久之大家也都习惯了，没往外说罢了。”

几个人聊着聊着就从感情生活聊到了另一些事情上，大多都是些生活中的闲杂事务，偶尔还参杂着对过去校园生活的回忆。

火锅咕噜咕噜地冒着泡泡，大家久违地坐在一起喝酒吃肉，畅聊人生。

“今天把你们都请来，主要是有两件事，”金希澈给自己倒了满满一杯烧酒，不顾朴正洙的劝阻举起了杯，“第一个你们也都看见了，我和正洙的事儿。第二个我是想问问，咱哥几个有没有兴趣一块儿创个业？”

三十一

在座的几个人都吃了一惊，明显是没想到金希澈会提起这件事来。他们不过是一群刚上大学刚成年的孩子，对未来都还是走一步看一步的，哪有什么宏大的蓝图计划。

李赫宰想了想，第一个表示了同意，“我加入。我们几个的专业都是差不多的，再加上从小就认识，我觉得总比和不认识的人从头做起来的好。”

“嗯，那我也同意。”李东海习惯性地靠在了李赫宰的肩膀上，突然想起来这是在别人家，赶忙坐直了身子，还欲盖弥彰地咳嗽了两声。

其他四个人都是看破不说破，朴正洙见曺圭贤和金钟云还有些纠结，劝说道：“这不是个小决定，我也会加入，你们不用现在立刻给出一个答案，想好再说就行。”

“也不用想太多，”金钟云放下了手中的酒杯，“主要是我也没什么专长，你们不嫌弃的话，那我也加入。”

曺圭贤见大家都同意了，想了想也不是什么太大的事儿，“那我也进来呗。”

几个人之后又聊了聊彼此对新公司业务和发展的想法，发现每个人的意见都很投机，更是聊得火热，一个个都正经得不行。尤其是还有个朴正洙在旁边出谋划策，他们的会谈进行得很顺利，不到两个小时就已经设计出了一个公司的雏形。

酒足饭饱之际，金希澈和朴正洙主动邀请大家留下过夜，“你们都喝酒了，这边车也不好打，就在我们这儿住一晚上吧，明早刚好还能继续聊聊这事儿。”

四个人都没有异议，又聊了一小会儿后也都累了，各自回了彼此的房间。

毕竟还是在别人家，李赫宰不太敢做什么出格的事儿，但看着边儿上喝多了的李东海又觉得心痒痒得不行，坐在地上思考着如何措辞。

李东海正打算进浴室里洗个澡，见李赫宰在那儿发呆就明白了一切，干脆问：“一块儿冲个澡？”

“好！”李赫宰可不就等着这句话呢，兴奋得一下就跳了起来，怎么也克制不住心里的欢喜。

浴室里有个挺大的浴缸，李东海放了点水坐了进去，让李赫宰坐在了他的对面，以防这家伙待会儿做出些什么出格的举动。

“你说，如果我们和希澈合作成功了，”李东海用两只手玩弄着水面上的泡沫，“那是不是就代表，我们不需要再和家里面联系了呀？到时候我们想干什么就能干什么，再没人能管得了我们了，也不用总是躲躲藏藏着……”

李赫宰一下下摩挲着李东海光滑的腿，瞬间有了说出一切事实的冲动，“东海，其实你知道吗？我当初想和你在一起，真的只是……”

“只是什么？”李东海见他收起了笑容，一时也有些忐忑。

李赫宰深深吸了好几口气，还是没能鼓起勇气去看李东海的眼睛。他小声地对着水面说：“只是一个计划而已。”

李东海没听清他在说什么，正打算继续问下去，李赫宰忽然拥住了他，在他耳边嘱咐着：“东海，你会相信我的，对吗？你，你一定会相信我的……对吗？”

他说完后就站了起来，居高临下地望进了李东海的眼睛里，表情却是百分百的恳求与臣服。

“会的啊，”李东海被他整得一头雾水，以为他是喝多了没能控制住情绪，想起了些过去不好的事情，缓缓牵住了他的手，安慰着，“赫宰，这个问题你就算问一百遍，我也只有这一个答案。”

三十二

隔天清晨，李赫宰和李东海醒得有些晚，下楼后才发现其实他俩并不算晚的，竟然是整个房子里醒得最早的人。

“这些人也太能睡了吧，”李东海和李赫宰又重新折回了房间里，又在楼梯上碰到了刚出卧室的金希澈和朴正洙，四个人站在那儿相视一笑，“你瞧瞧，我刚说完人家就出来了。”

他们又在金希澈家待了一天，把生意上的事儿大概说定了，约好了下周再见面开会。几个人里曺圭贤的股份最少，他还没有完全想好这件事，决定先投一部分钱看看再说。

高速路上的车不算很多，李赫宰边开车边哼着歌，见李东海一副有心事的样子，随口问他：“想什么呢？”

“就是想以后的事儿，”李东海一直紧紧地盯着后视镜，好像那后边有什么人一样，“你说我们这次要是成功了，真的就可以彻底离开了吗？”

“别想太多，”李赫宰拍了拍他的肩膀，也注意到了后面一直跟着他们的车辆，“会没事的。”

他绕了几个街区才甩掉了那辆车，到家时谁都没有提起这件事，就当无事发生过一般。

后面的几次会议都进行得很顺利，金希澈和朴正洙估计是计划这件事很久了，不出两个月就找到了适合的办公室的位置，恰好和李东海他父亲的公司在同一座写字楼上。

李东海没来过他爸的公司几次，一是他实在不喜欢这种商业上的东西，二是他爸也不愿意让他一个小孩儿来掺和这些生意上的事儿。

李赫宰收到地址的时候就意识到这是哪儿了，想着该来的那一天总会来的，还是什么也没说，带着李东海和其他几个人在那儿见面。

“这儿？”李东海皱着眉看着眼前的高楼大厦，总觉着莫名的眼熟。

李赫宰点了点头，径直开进了地下停车场里，“咱爸的公司也在这儿呢。”

“你知道？”

“我怎么可能不知道。”

说完后两人才意识到方才的对话有多幼稚，笑了笑也没再多想，下车一起往电梯里去。

他们的办公室在楼顶，金希澈已经找人来装修得差不多了，看起来像模像样的，还真有种大公司的感觉。

“你俩来啦，”朴正洙手里端着两杯咖啡，笑着和他们打招呼，“会议室在这边呢。”

人都已经到齐了，会议室里还有几个他们不怎么眼熟的人，彼此互相握手介绍了一番，正经地进入了正题。

说正事的时候时间都过得飞快，金希澈见外面太阳都快下山了，便开始了结束语：“……所以目前我们的规划是这样的，如果各位都没有问题的话今天就到这里了。朴正洙是最大的股东，这儿的租金和公司的起始费用一半都是他付的……”

李东海在下面一个劲儿地打瞌睡，好不容易熬到了散会，趴在李赫宰耳朵边儿上悄悄地说：“你有没有发现，自从金希澈谈了恋爱以后，张口闭口都是朴老师，什么场合都能提到他。”

两个人互相咬着耳朵进了电梯，扭头才发现父亲在他们身后站着，一脸严肃地看着两个凑得极近的人。

“父亲……”

“爸......”

他们异口同声地叫出了口，赶紧稍微撤开了一点儿距离。男人打量了他俩好几圈，半天才开口询问：“你们在这里干什么？”

“朋友新开的公司，我们过来看看，”李赫宰接话道，“也得为未来着想一下了。”

“想上班就到自己家公司来，和我说一声就完了，没必要给别人送钱，”男人将手里的公文包递给了身边站得笔直的秘书，“有时间回家来吃顿饭，也挺久没回来的了。”

“行。”

李东海望着他离开的背影，将李赫宰握紧的右手圈入了掌心里。

三十三

其实男人那天不过就是随口一提罢了，之后他们还是和家里没有任何联系，而那边也没有打来任何电话。

李赫宰和李东海的生活重新回到了正轨上，和金希澈合作的公司做得很顺利，他们有了自己的存款，一切都在往最好的方向发展。

“赫宰，”李东海坐在床上，一双眼睛亮亮地望着李赫宰，“我们是不是应该庆祝下最近的成就啊？”

“什么成就？”

李赫宰刚洗完澡，手里拿着个浅黄色的毛巾擦拭着湿乎乎的头发，微笑着问道。

“我们马上就大二了，但现在已经有了自己的公司，毕业以后也不用为了工作而发愁。再说公司一切顺利，咱们就快要和家里彻底切断关系了，难道不是个成就吗？”

李赫宰温柔地吻了下他的嘴唇，随手将浴袍扔到了地上，“那肯定得要庆祝的呀。”

两个身影渐渐重叠在了一起，他们之前都是一周做三次爱，但最近因为事情多了起来，生活也渐渐变得忙碌，已经连续两周都没做过了。

李赫宰从床头柜里拿来了润滑，帮着李东海放松下来。后面的小孔还是很紧，像是个小嘴般，一下下吸吮着他的手指。

“放松点，海海，放松，”李赫宰咬住了他的锁骨，不怎么痛，但还是留下了一串牙印，“很快就好了，乖。”

李东海有些着急了，两条腿不停地夹弄着李赫宰的腰，脚趾头在他的背上划弄着，“好了，进来，快点。”

“急什么嘛。”

李赫宰凶狠地亲了他一口，性器在后面摩擦了好几下，猛地插到了底。

“嗯......”

床垫发出吱嘎吱嘎的声响，李赫宰的撞击越来越凶猛，龟头很快就找到了李东海的敏感点，在那处不停地点弄着。

“别，”李东海伸手不断地撸弄着前面的性器，离高潮就只有一步之遥，“快，再快点！”

李赫宰却故意停了下来，他俯下身子，委屈巴巴地说：“一会儿别，一会儿快，到底要怎么样啊？”

情欲将李东海过于苍白的皮肤染成了粉嫩的红色，配上流出的汗珠，像是颗熟透了的水蜜桃，惹得人直想尝一口。

李赫宰也确实这么做了。他的舌尖划过李东海的乳头，下身的动作也配合着嘴上的速度，龟头离开一点却又重新压上去，磨得李东海张嘴求饶。

“哥……哥！你给我个痛快吧哥……”

李赫宰平时最受不了李东海带着哭腔叫他哥的样子，不管是在床上还是床下，他都是立刻缴械投降。

但或许是因为最近憋得有些久了，李赫宰这次没再那么轻易地放过他，将那两个乳头舔弄得又红又肿。

“你刚叫我什么？”

李东海羞得脸和脖子都红成了一片，指甲在李赫宰背上划出了一条条血痕。

“好了，哥......”

奶奶的声音在耳边响起，李赫宰终于是被惹急了，下身的动作变得极其凶狠，将身下人的呻吟激得断断续续的。

李赫宰握住了李东海的手，帮着他一起撸弄着那根顶在腹肌上的性器，在同一时刻射了出来。

“我好爱你啊，东海，”李赫宰整个人都贴在李东海身上，享受着这一刻的温存，“你爱我吗，嗯？”

李东海的大脑一片空白，他大口喘息着，隔着胸膛都能感觉到李赫宰的心跳。他伸长胳膊抱紧了他最爱的哥哥，嘴唇点吻着他的脸侧。

“我最爱的人，就是哥哥了。”

窗帘并没有拉起来，正对面的窗户大敞着，一个超长的镜头伸在半空中，拍下了他们俩的一举一动。

三十四

周五下午是公司每周的例行会议时间，李赫宰和李东海早早就到了办公室里，和曺圭贤他们聊些有的没的。

“你俩过来一下，”金钟云是最后一个到的，他神情十分严肃，拉着粘在一块儿的兄弟俩去了洗手间，“我有重要的事儿和你们说。”

李赫宰确实不知道发生了什么，拉着同样一脸懵的李东海进了洗手间里。

金钟云仔细地检查了每一个隔间，确定里面没人后做了个深呼吸，压低声音问：“你俩最近有没有走漏什么风声？”

“什么风声？”他们俩异口同声地问道。

“你们加入这个公司的事儿，没告诉你们老爹，对吧？”金钟云见两人点了点头，眉头皱得更紧了些，“现在外面流言四起，说李氏要收购我们。”

李赫宰摆了摆手，“不太可能啊，他收购了我们又有什么好处呢？我们不过是个刚做起来的小公司，于他们而言弊大于利啊。”

“也许只是小道消息，我就和你俩说一声，最近出门办事小心点，你们可能已经被人盯上了。”

他说完后率先走了出去，洗手间里瞬间安静了下来。李赫宰和李东海交换了下眼神，都明白了金钟云话里的暗示。

会议和往常一样冗长而无聊，特别是对于李东海来说，不管喝几杯咖啡都止不住不断袭来的困意。金希澈压根儿就没提那些小道消息，只是把该表扬的表扬了一遍，该批评的都严肃批评了一遍。

李赫宰口袋里的手机响了一遍又一遍，他不好意思地和站在前面讲话的人点了点头，拿出来看了一眼。屏幕上闪烁着的是个意想不到的人，他们的父亲。

会议仍然在继续，李赫宰将手机调成了勿扰模式，还以为是金钟云说的话成了真，脑子里面不断地想着接下来的计划。

“你发什么呆啊？”李东海的手在李赫宰眼前晃了好几下，看着他的眼神一点点聚焦回来才松了口气，“吓死我了。会都开完了你还坐着不动，怎么，要当工作狂啊？”

李赫宰赶忙拿出手机看，未接来电已经有二十几个了。

“有人给你打电话吗？”

李东海不知道他问这个干嘛，不过还是拿出手机来瞥了眼，惊讶得嘴巴都快合不拢了。

“这，我妈给我打了五十个电话，还有条短信，说让我一个人回家？”

“你一个人？”李赫宰想都不想地继续说，“不行。”

李东海心里大叫着不妙，但他不想让李赫宰担心，不想让他觉得自己还是那个凡事都要依靠他的孩子，装作无所谓地说：“没事，不就回家一趟吗。现代社会，他们总不能吃了我吧。”

李赫宰纵使有一千个一万个不放心，听了他的话也再找不出任何借口来反驳，只能晚上回家后千叮咛万嘱咐，把能说的话都说了个干净，第二天早上送他回了别墅。

而李赫宰的直觉确实是没有错的，那是他和李东海重逢前的最后一次见面。

“你个混账玩意儿！我们家的脸都被你丢尽了！”

李东海刚进家门就被他父亲狠狠地扇了一巴掌，半边脸瞬间火辣辣地肿胀起来。他一滴眼泪都没掉，只是眼眸深邃地望着面前的男人。

李夫人从楼上一路小跑下来，一把将李东海护到了身后，一副护犊子的架势，对着男人骂道：“你有本事打我儿子，怎么不去问问你和那个女的生下来的孽种！”

“你也太把自己当个角了吧？”男人冷笑了一声，“他俩谁是私生子，你心里比任何人都更清楚吧？”

三十五

“行了，都别吵了，”李东海平静地说道，“我和我哥是自由恋爱，有什么问题吗？”

“你他妈在胡说些什么！你那叫恋爱吗？那叫——”

男人气得说不出话了，手指在空气中上上下下地挥动了好几遍，最终还是落了下去，招呼身后的两个保镖来绑住了李东海，又把他口袋里的手机也没收走。

“把他关起来，李赫宰，他是死是活我都管不了了。我毁了他妈，他毁了我儿子，我们也算两清了。”

李东海没有力气去做多余的挣扎，他甩掉了放在胳膊上的两只手，冷声说：“不用拉我，我自己会走。”

李夫人呆呆地站在楼下，眼泪已经彻底干在了脸上，连头都不敢抬起来。

李东海看了她最后一眼，抬脚走进了走廊最深处的房间里。

“喂，希澈，能帮我个忙吗，”李赫宰思来想去，冷静下来后决定用生意人的手段来做事，“今晚来我家见面吧，地址发到你手机上了。”

“行，我和正洙一起去，没什么问题吧？”金希澈已经猜到了是什么事儿，除了李东海，又有谁还能让李赫宰开口求助呢。

晚上十点整，家里安静了好几天的门铃声响了起来。打开门的一刹那，李赫宰闭上了眼睛，祈祷着冲进怀里的会是李东海。

然而奇迹并没有出现，金希澈疑惑地问了一句：“赫宰？你没事吧？”

“进来说话，”李赫宰的头垂了下去，他去厨房里倒了两杯水出来，放在了茶几上，“我就直说了，是和东海有关的事。”

“嗯，你父亲已经放出来消息了，说是要和你单方面彻底断绝关系。”朴正洙把打印出来的资料扔到了桌子上，叹了口气。

李赫宰看着那个男人的脸都觉得反胃，他泄愤似地将那张纸撕成了碎片，随手撒到了地板上。

“我们谈个条件吧，我之后会一直在你们公司工作，东海的话我不能替他选择，但我可以和你们签合同。你父亲的公司和李氏是竞争关系吧？他们手里估计有一些，能让那个男人身败名裂的证据吧。”

在座的都是聪明人，听到这儿也都明白了李赫宰的暗示。金希澈和朴正洙交换了下眼神，问：“赫宰，你也太不把我们当朋友了吧。”

李赫宰苦笑了下，一只手摸着沙发上那块儿没有温度的抱枕，“除了东海，我谁都不信。”

“你在我们公司一直工作这事儿还是算了，听着跟签生死状似的。只是我爸那边情面上不能动手，除非是有什么铁证据，不然他老人家很难做下这个决定的。”金希澈喝了口水润了润喉，靠在沙发上仔细想着还能有什么其他的办法。

朴正洙转了几圈中指上那枚银色的戒指，若有所思道：“这件事我也许可以帮得上忙。”

两个人的视线同时聚焦到了他身上，朴正洙不好意思地笑了笑，解释说：“我有亲戚以前和他是朋友，后来闹翻了，但他手里还有公司一部分股份。”

一晚上的功夫很快就过去了，事情大概说定时已经是凌晨了，李赫宰在送走他们俩以后又给李东海打了一遍电话，结果自然是和之前一样，已关机。

男人在那天之后就再没回过别墅，而李东海说是被囚禁着，其实每天都有饭菜送到嘴边，无聊了也有书籍打发时间，只是不能用手机和上网罢了。

李夫人当然也没闲着，在让儿子冷静了半个月后走进了他的屋里，带着一双又肿又红的眼睛，嗓音沙哑地说要告诉他真相。

三十六

“照片是李赫宰寄回来的，我当时也不知道发生了什么，后来你爸给我看的时候……你年龄也还小，谁家的孩子不犯错呢？重点是要知错就改啊，你爸爸的公司还等着你继承呢。我是不知道李赫宰到底私下和你说什么了，就能让你迷得神魂颠倒……”

心里的小人在听到这些话后笑得前仰后合，李东海却是一副要哭出来的架势，压低声音问：“妈，我也知道我被骗了……现在爸爸不在家，我可不可以出门去走走？”

李夫人显然是没想到他会这么说，坐在原地愣了好久，一双手不停地揉搓着裤子，有些为难道：“这……”

“哪怕在家里转转都好。”李东海垂下了头，他本来皮肤就白，连日来闷在卧室里不见阳光，倒显出了几分不健康的感觉。

虽然最近他们俩的事情将李夫人的身份带上去了不少，但她不敢擅自做主放李东海出去，只好又随意塘塞了几句，说了些有的没的的关心话。

第二天别墅里来了几位客人，李东海趴在卧室门上听了好半天，才终于认出来是金希澈和曺圭贤。

“阿姨好，我们就想来看看东海，”金希澈手上拎了些水果，进屋后四处张望了一番，“可以和他说几句话吗？”

男人正好在家，听见声音后出来和他们打了声招呼，虽然很不愿意让李东海出来，但又怕他们说出去，面子上过不去，只好招呼保姆去把他带下来。

一时间客厅里只剩下他们三个人，曺圭贤拉着李东海的手上看看下看看，一阵嘘寒问暖。

“你怎么瘦了这么多啊，东海，”金希澈把一瓶牛奶塞进了他的怀里，手指在瓶壁上点了两下，“身体可是革命的本钱。”

李东海轻轻点了点头表示会意，和他们聊了些学习生活上的琐事，之后就主动回了卧室里。

牛奶瓶的标签里面有一张小小的纸条，李东海一下就认了出来，那是李赫宰手写的。

上边简单交代了下李东海需要做什么，以一句“出来后我会告诉你一切”做了结尾。

分开的日子是十分难熬的，他们在一起这么些年来就从来没有过分离，不过李赫宰是下定决心要把李家彻底扳倒了，只能把没什么大用的思念先搁在一旁，做正经事要紧。

朴正洙那边很快就传来了好消息，是李氏偷/税/漏/税的关键证据。再加上金希澈的父亲手里掌握的一些商业机密，全部爆出来不怕李氏会不倒。

开记者发布会前，李赫宰和金希澈重新将手头的证据盘点了一下，毕竟李氏那样的大公司，他们的法务团队可不是好对付的。

当天，小小的会议厅里挤满了扛着长枪短炮的记者。话筒和摄影机全部准备到位，李赫宰最后整理了下西装，在一片闪光灯中站了起来。

“我是李氏的长子，李赫宰。这次我要向大众揭露李氏这家资产上千万的公司内部管理的混乱……”

一长段演讲过后，记者们的问题像是连环炮一样一个接一个地砸向李赫宰，他游刃有余地回答了它们中的大部分，对于那些不清楚的也是诚实作答。

另一边，李氏违/法的证据被朴正洙匿名举报到了检察院。两三天不到，男人的一切房产都被扣留，而李东海也终于重见了天日。

三十七

别墅周围围满了记者和检察院的人，李东海做完笔录后才走出来，看着不远处的那辆银色轿车弯起了嘴角。

李赫宰还穿着一身西装，他斜倚在车门上，看到李东海时疲惫地笑了笑。

“抱歉东海，”他刚走到车跟前就被李赫宰抱了个满怀，“我来得有点太晚了。”

李东海愣了一下，伸出手安慰地拍了拍他的后背，轻声说：“没事的，走吧，有什么话回家再说。”

从郊区回到市中心的路上，两个人心里纵使有千万句想要说给对方的话，却还是默契地没有开口。

家里面充斥着饭香味，李赫宰出门前就煲好了饭，此时正好可以端上桌了。

李东海并没有多少胃口吃东西，他随便夹了几块菜就放下了筷子，犹豫地问道：“赫宰，所以这些事都过去以后，你终于可以告诉我以前的事儿了吧。”

李赫宰知道这一天终究会来到，他不敢想象李东海听到一切后会有什么反应，或者说，在他知道自己被最爱的人骗了这么多年时，会不会彻底放弃这段不伦不类的爱情。

“那我就从我小时候开始说起吧。我妈是爸的原配，算是商业联姻吧。他本来就不爱我妈，只是为了生意上的事儿，不得不娶她罢了。这也是为什么咱们的年龄只有半岁之差。本来日子还能凑活过着，我还不记事儿的时候我妈家破产了，再加上她身体一直不算很好，他就干脆给了她一笔钱，让她带着我自己去找地方住。”

“对不起，”李东海实在不知道还能说些什么，他握住了那只不断颤抖着的手，希望借此给他一些安慰，“你受苦了。”

“他和你妈从来没有登记结婚过，一是因为小三上位，说出去不好听。再者是他还没玩够，不愿意给任何人一个名分。我之所以到这个家里来，并不只是因为我母亲她癌症晚期离开了，我没地方去了，还有……还有一个很重要的原因。”

李赫宰低下了头，他无法望着李东海坦白接下来的那些事儿，“我妈临走前唯一的遗愿就是让李家彻底倒下。我被他接来家里时还没想好具体要怎么做，我对你也……也不是一见钟情。但我是真的爱你，不过那都是后话了。在你和我说出你喜欢男的时候，我就想好要利用你了。”

碗里的盖饭早都凉下去了，李东海在那一刻只觉得从心脏痛到了脚尖，他快速撤开了自己的手，仿佛被电到一般。

“我原本的计划是假装对你很好，让你信任我，在和你在一起之后再把我们在一起的照片爆出去。到时候墙倒众人推，李氏有这么大的丑闻，别的对手自然会一拥而上，将它彻底击垮。”

“所以，”李东海直直地盯着李赫宰，那人却只愿意给他一个头顶，“所以你之前和我说的那些话，对我的那些好，都是假的？”

“我不知道，”李赫宰摇了摇头，声音里带着几分苦涩，“或许是真假参半吧，我也说不清。但后来，我们去毕业旅行那次，我是真的放弃了。这次被偷拍的事儿确实和我没关系，也不在我的意料之中。”

李东海再也听不下去了，他挥手将茶几上的碗和盘子全部挥到了地上，劈劈啪啪得碎成了一片。

“李赫宰，所以你的意思是，你和我在一起这么久，你还是不知道你到底是爱着我还是单纯为了复仇，是吗？”

三十八

客厅里面只剩下钟表滴滴答答走动的声音，漆黑一片的夜空中罕见地散落着几颗星星。

李东海等不下去了，他站起身走进了卧室，翻箱倒柜了一阵后才出来，把一件西装外套丢到了李赫宰身上。

那上面还散发着一股淡淡的薰衣草洗衣液的味道，李东海将手机钱包放进了口袋里，什么也没说，拉开家门走了出去。

“喂？希澈？我能去你家住几天吗？”

马路上车流不息，天气有点儿凉了，李东海双手插在口袋里，漫无目的地往前面溜达着。人行道上有一对卿卿我我的情侣，女生手里拿着一杯奶茶，微笑着递到了男孩的嘴边。

他们有说有笑地路过了站在边上的李东海，连一个眼神都不肯施舍给他。

一辆黄色的跑车从远处呼啸而来，稳稳地停在了李东海身边。

他连看都没看一眼，拉开车门钻进了副驾驶里，闭着眼睛靠在椅背上，“上高速吧。飙一圈再回去。”

金希澈心里猜出了十之八九，不好意思直接说出口，一脚油门往前面冲去。

窗户外面的风吹得李东海的头脑稍微清醒了一点，他默不作声地流起眼泪来，像是断了线的珍珠，顺着他的脸颊滴落到了他的裤子上。

“说说吧，”跑车已经在高速路上绕了好几圈了，金希澈试探着开口问道，“因为李赫宰？”

李东海轻轻地点了点头。

公寓的地面上全部都是碎瓷片和菜汤，门已经关上了好一会儿了，李赫宰毫无意识地站了起来，有些细小的瓷片扎进了脚心里，他也满不在乎，只是蹲下身子，一块儿接一块儿地捡着那些瓷片。

手上布满了一条条伤痕，李赫宰觉得地上的东西怎么都拾不干净，颓废地靠坐了墙边。

他从椅子上拿过了那件蓝色的外套，将它紧紧地抱在怀里。再昂贵的布料也抵挡不住血液的渗入，没一会儿就被李赫宰手上的血浸透了。

这件衣服明明只被李东海穿过一次，李赫宰却好像可以从中感受到李东海的体温。他整个人蜷缩成了一团，心中参杂着酸甜苦辣咸。

愧疚，懊悔，痛苦与悲愤交织在一起，形成一张透明但不透气的大网，将李赫宰包裹在其中。他挣扎着想要从中逃出来，却如何也找不到出路。

最终他还是败给了自己的情绪，眼泪混着血水，把怀里的那件外套彻底染成了另一种颜色。

客厅的窗帘没有拉，太阳光照亮了屋里的一片狼籍。

李东海在郊区的别墅里凑活了一晚上。郊区比市区安静得多，窗户边没有嘈杂的人声和车声，只有鸟雀欢快的叽叽喳喳。

但他还是没有睡好，太阳还没升起来时就迷迷糊糊地醒了过来。

他在床上翻来覆去了一阵，等听见有人醒来后才决定起床，却又在楼梯口无意间看到了在厨房里热吻的金希澈和朴正洙，更是觉得酸楚得不行。

“那个，”三个人坐在桌边都有些尴尬，金希澈把手机推到了李东海面前，指给他看上面的未接来电，“赫宰给我打了一晚上电话，快到早上的时候才停下。会不会出什么事儿了？”

李东海其实也有些不放心了，他拿出手机来看了眼，只有李赫宰发来的一条短信。

“抱歉，东海，我爱你。但我还是要说一句对不起，不该瞒你这么久。我不会再干扰你的人生了，去寻找你真正喜爱的人吧，不值得把时间耗费在我身上。爱你的赫宰。”

三十九

“希澈，可以送我回去吗？”李东海仰了仰头，将快要流出来的眼泪全部憋了回去，低声问着。

金希澈也想不通自己怎么就沦落成他的专属司机了，但朋友有难他也不好不帮，只能点点头。朴正洙执意要和他们一块儿去，李东海也不甚在意。

三个人随便收拾了下就出发了，李东海一直沉默不语，直到看到熟悉的公寓时才有种终于到家的感觉。

他在心里嘲笑了自己一番，明明只不过一个晚上而已，怎么倒像是已经过了好几年似的呢。

“我们和你一块儿上去吧，”朴正洙毕竟年纪比他们都大，想事情自然也更周到些，“万一有什么，我俩也好帮忙劝劝。”

李东海整个人都是呆滞的状态，哪里还说得出拒绝来。电梯一层层上升着，他只觉得自己的心脏就快要跳出来了，脑子里面满是已经想好的说辞，却又有些没来由的不安。

到了家门口，金希澈和朴正洙站在边上等着，指纹锁偏偏在这时候没电了，摁了好几遍门铃也无人响应。

“该不会不在家吧？”金希澈询问道。

李东海越来越心慌，几乎要将一个小小的门铃按键摁破，但也只能是干着急。

金希澈看不下去了，给李赫宰打去了电话，铃声却是从屋内传来的。

“他在家！”李东海找出了自己的证件，赶紧打给了开锁公司。

开锁师傅十分钟后就到了，金希澈帮着忙给他看了证件，又说明了情况，而李东海早已经急成了热锅上的蚂蚁，被他父亲囚禁在郊区的那段时间他都从没有这么着急害怕过。

家里的锁毕竟是电子锁，拆卸下来还需要费一点功夫。等到门推开的一刻，李东海彻底傻了眼。

“赫宰！”

地上的人浑身都是血，光着的脚掌上扎满了大块儿的瓷片，手上更是一块儿好皮都看不见了，但怀里还紧紧地握着那件眼熟的蓝色西装。

李赫宰做了一个很长很长的梦。梦里的他早早地就和李东海出了国，在外面过着无人打扰的生活。但忽然之间一切都变了，某个清晨屋里只剩下他一个人，而李东海却不辞而别了。他找遍了世界的每个角落，联系了所有能想到的熟人，可还是一点消息都没有。

“他醒来了！”耳边传来一阵模模糊糊的叫喊声，李赫宰缓缓地睁开了眼睛，眼前是站在床边的三个人。

医生拿着笔在旁边记录着些什么，随后又和李东海嘱咐了很多事情，但李赫宰没注意听，他全部的视线都集中在李东海身上，好像失血过多的人不是他，而是李东海一般。

等医生出去后病房里陷入了一片寂静，金希澈尴尬地咳嗽了一声，拉着朴正洙出去，说是要去买些吃的回来。

“你至于吗，”李东海坐到了床边，小心翼翼地拉住了李赫宰那只缠着绷带的手，“我不过是去希澈家住了一晚上你就这样，我要是真走了你还能活吗，装什么潇洒啊。”

“不是……”李赫宰知道他是误解了自己，张嘴想要解释时却又想到了什么，瞬间转喜为悲，重新闭上了眼睛。

李东海此时正在气头上，听见他试图逃避的话语后更加恼怒，压低声音问他：“你是手受伤了，又不是嘴受伤了，能不能说句话？至少吱个声？”

“你走吧，”李赫宰翻了个身，继续说，“东海。”

四十

“我走了，你还打算做什么？从这儿跳下去？还是再去另外找个新欢？你是嫌我是你的累赘对吧，觉得我们的关系没有可能公之于众，所以就要放弃了？”

眼泪浸湿了枕头，李赫宰咬紧了牙关，就是不肯开口。

李东海于是继续道：“李赫宰，我就问你两个问题，你如实回答，就算完了。”

“嗯。”

“第一个，你还记得高二的时候，我问你，你以后可不可以只对我笑出牙龈，你说可以，还算数吗？”

回答是毫不犹豫的，“算数。”

“好，那我问你第二个，”见床上的人一直背对着自己，李东海索性绕到了床的另一边去，“你要说你不爱我了也就罢了，但我走了以后，你为什么要抱着那件西服外套不放手？”

也许是过往的辛酸苦辣被李东海的两个问题带了出来，李赫宰忍不住呜呜咽咽地哭起来，流了好一会儿眼泪才能说出话来。

“东海，我爱你，我一直都很爱你，我只是不想耽误你……咱们这样的感情，终究是被人诟病的……”

“我都不怕，你在怕个什么？”

“你说他俩没事儿吧，”金希澈用胳膊肘碰了碰朴正洙，担心地问，“会不会打起来了啊？”

“我觉得没啥大事儿，放心吧，他俩我看着长大的，平时虽然打打闹闹的，遇到正事儿还是分得清黑白对错的。”朴正洙手里拎了几袋子吃的，腾出一只手来拍了拍金希澈的肩膀。

进了电梯里金希澈还是不放心，看这样子估计朴正洙也已经知道病房里那俩人的关系了，他问道：“正洙，你觉得他俩，还有可能在一起吗？”

“为什么没可能啊，”朴正洙温柔地笑了笑，眼睛直直地望着不断变化的数字，“咱们都有可能在一起，现在好了，也没人管他们了，还不可能吗？”

两个人说着说着就走到了病房门口，金希澈刚开了条门缝，半只脚踏了进去又赶忙退了出来，脸上写满了惊慌失措和不可思议。

朴正洙被他这反应唬住了，“怎么了？”

“我天，那两个正亲的火热呢，我们还是在这儿待会吧。”

金希澈坐到了靠墙边的长椅上，还是不敢相信他俩居然在这么短的时间内把话讲开了。

病房的门动了一下，李赫宰瞥到了。但他正忘情地回应着李东海热情的吻，无暇顾及那些。

差不多十分钟以后，朴正洙进去前先敲了敲门，听到里面传出的一句请进后，才拿着外卖领着金希澈走进去。

李赫宰精神了不少，半靠在床头上，满是感激地说：“谢谢你们俩了，希澈，正洙，你们这次是真的帮了我们一个大忙了。”

话是说开了，李东海气儿哪有那么容易消得下去。他阴沉着脸架好了床上的小桌子，又把买来的饭菜挨个儿摆开，将筷子塞给了李赫宰。

“我们打算出国玩一趟，正好也是暑假了，”李赫宰拿着筷子随便夹了几口，“我们的工作线上做也可以，就是要麻烦你们俩一下了。”

“你们麻烦我俩的地方还少吗？”

金希澈就差翻个白眼了，心里念叨着这两口子好好的没事干，非要作进医院里，作进来也就算了，还要再上演一场我还爱着你你也爱着我的狗血大剧，简直肉麻到无语。

“没事儿，你们年轻人放心去玩吧，”朴正洙温和地点了点头，“年纪还小，正是应该玩儿的时候。”

“喂，”金希澈听了这话更觉得过分了，“我和他们差不多大年纪啊，你咋不说带我出去玩玩呢？”

房间里瞬间鸦雀无声，吊着一张脸的李东海没忍住噗嗤笑出了声，带的其他两个人都跟着大笑起来。

四十一

李赫宰的伤本来就不算严重，无非就是伤口发炎有一点感染，送医及时，不过就是手上多了几道疤痕而已。

出院后就是紧张的期末考试，两个人缺了几个星期的课，熬了好几个通宵才把落下的内容补回来了一点。

李赫宰早早就买好了机票，他要带李东海去欧洲各国游玩一圈。期末考完的下午他们就搭车去了机场，悄无声息地离开了韩国。

“你还赶我走吗？”

到了酒店，李东海先去洗了个澡，出来的时候看见李赫宰站在窗前发呆，走过去狠狠地拍了他一下。

“不赶了，”李赫宰愣了下，随后立刻换上了笑容，转身抱住了记仇的弟弟，在他耳边嘱咐道，“再也不赶咯。”

酒店的自助晚餐味道很不错，李东海吃得有点撑，非要拉着李赫宰去海边散步。

好在这一片本身就是旅游景区，海滩上人来人往，不远处甚至还放起了烟花。

“你还记得吗，咱们小时候一起去济州岛那次。”

“那会儿哪小了，不就是一两年前的事儿吗。”

海风吹得有些凉，李赫宰将外套脱下来，披到了李东海身上。李东海并不觉得冷，但又不想辜负了他的好心，干脆将衣服一半让给了李赫宰，一半披在自己身上。

“对啊，但当时的想法和现在可是完全不一样了，这么说的话不就是还很小吗。”

“对不起，东海。”

李东海皱了皱眉，假装凶狠地咬了下李赫宰露在外面的锁骨，警告道：“不要再对得起对不起了，你能不能别每次都乱猜我的想法啊。我又没生气。”

李赫宰安抚地亲了下他的脸庞，一只手不老实地揪着他火红的耳朵，“好好好，不说了。”

天色越来越晚，远处有一群年轻人在开派对，其中一个金发碧眼的年轻女孩跑过来，大方地邀请李赫宰和李东海加入他们。

李赫宰本想拒绝，但看着李东海跃跃欲试的样子又有些不忍心，再说这次出来旅行本来就是为了哄他开心的，点点头用蹩脚的英文答应了。

“你们是什么关系啊？兄弟吗？”

个子很高的男孩端着酒走过来搭讪，李赫宰摇了摇头，示意他们不喝酒，想了想解释道：“不，他是我的伴侣。”

“这样啊，”男孩很懂的点点头，“那祝你们玩的开心吧。”

等回到酒店已经是凌晨了，李东海喝了一点鸡尾酒，李赫宰留了个心眼儿，滴酒没沾，一路搀扶着他往回走。

“赫宰啊，我跟你说啊，我在别墅那段时间，我妈还和我说过你的事儿呢，”估计是酒的度数不低，李东海整个人都烧得通红，“她说是你把照片寄回去的。你知道我咋说的吗？”

“说不可能，赫宰哥哥怎么可能是那样的人，你撒谎？”

李赫宰笑着问他，语气像是在逗小孩子。

“才不是呢，我哪会信她的话，但当时又不能和她撕破脸。我就说，我之前是信了你的鬼话了，我以后肯定和你断绝关系。”

李东海又滔滔不绝地讲了一大串，李赫宰是越听越心酸，进屋后和他一起钻进了被窝，在他的耳边一遍又一遍地重复着：“东海，我爱你，我不会再让你受苦了，再也不会了。”

隔天早上醒来时，李东海还是有点头晕。他伸手往旁边一摸，被褥都已经凉了好一会儿了，顿时吓出了一身冷汗，赶忙坐起来找手机。

走廊处传来房卡开门的声音，李东海抬起头去看，见李赫宰背着手走了进来。

“你怎么起这么早？出去了也不和我说一声——”

李赫宰不等他说完，将背在身后的一束曼陀罗花递到了他的眼前。

纯黑的花瓣儿上还沾着露珠，只听李赫宰缓缓说道：“这就是我们的爱情吧。”

李东海伸手接过了花儿，鼻头都开始有些酸，从嗓子眼里发出了一声嗯。


End file.
